


Ten Minutes

by dogonplurk



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Porn With Plot, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogonplurk/pseuds/dogonplurk
Summary: 阿茲拉斐爾不只喜歡吃東西，他還喜歡閱讀，除了進食時間之外，閱讀大概佔去了他所剩餘的大部分時間，早餐時讀報紙，顧店時重看喜歡的書籍，晚上睡前也會閱讀來培養睡眠情緒，但床頭櫃那本書已經好一陣子書籤都放在同一頁，完全沒有進展，你問他原因？當然是因為那隻狡猾又邪惡的老蛇。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Ten Minutes

像是昨天，當阿茲拉斐爾打開書不到五分鐘，他的男朋友已經不耐煩的湊上來，將自己卡進天使與書本之間。

  
「你看書看好久了，天使，我們能做些其他事嗎？」克羅里雙手環住天使的脖子，將臉埋進對方肩頸裡聞著屬於天使的香味，聞不膩的味道。

  
「我才看不到五分鐘，克羅里。」阿茲拉斐爾空出一隻手拍了拍惡魔的後腦，「再給我看十分鐘？」

「十分鐘？」惡魔露出笑容，「如果你能忍耐十分鐘的話。」克羅里說完，就將手從自己腰部往下滑進褲子裡，行點小奇蹟讓指尖能冒出潤滑，接著用中指磨蹭著穴口，「嗯...。」並且故意的將雙唇湊近天使的耳朵，讓自己細微的悶哼或是呼吸的變化都能被對方一絲不漏的聽見，當克羅里自己伸進一根手指時，他忍不住用臉頰磨蹭天使的耳朵，當克羅里自己伸進兩根手指抽動時，他下意識的張嘴在天使耳邊輕喘，當克羅里自己伸進三根手指時，他還來不及吟出聲的雙唇，就被天使堵住。

「你真是個壞惡魔。」阿茲拉斐爾不想承認自己輸給這條老蛇，但時間真的不到十分鐘，他就已經放下書本，吻上情人的唇，「又色又壞。」天使舔吻著那張露出得逞笑容的嘴，右手也順著情人的手來到對方的臀部，大手捏了一下那蛇臀後，手指也擠進那已經塞了三根手指的肉穴裡。

「嗯...我們惡魔就是貪婪且色慾重，我貪婪你的愛與關注，還渴望你的身體，天使。」惡魔顫抖著腰臀，他的天使正帶有侵略性的進攻他的身體，他能感受到對方的手指一寸一寸的擠進，與自己的手指動作不同，天使的手指不停按壓著內壁，讓自己頻頻感受到酥麻感，「可以了...阿茲拉斐爾。」克羅里抽出自己的手指，讓對方的手指在自己體內隨意按壓磨蹭。

阿茲拉斐爾溫柔脫下惡魔下半身所有布料，也拉下自己的睡褲。惡魔看見天使那硬挺的分身後就迫不及待的想要自己坐上去，但蛇臀卻被天使的雙手掌握，穴口被天使硬挺的頂端磨蹭，輕輕的磨，慢慢的磨，讓克羅里急得顫抖，穴口一開一闔的想咬住情人的分身。

  
「我明天能不能多看十分鐘的書？完整的，沒有被干擾的十分鐘？」阿茲拉斐爾抬頭親吻著情人的下巴，用牙齒輕咬，雙手還是不肯放惡魔的屁股坐下。

  
「你想幹嘛就幹嘛...阿茲拉斐爾...操我...。」克羅里熱得拉開自己的睡衣，讓有肉的胸膛露在情人面前，惡魔雙手揉上自己的胸肌，用手指磨蹭自己的乳頭直到乳尖挺起，「嗚嗯...。」

  
「壞惡魔，真是狡猾...。」天使湊上前舔著惡魔堅挺的乳頭，雙手則慢慢放情人的臀部往下坐，感受那溫暖的肉穴慢慢吞下自己的性器，還挑逗般的不停收縮，想磨光自己的理智。

「好舒服...再深一點...」惡魔仰起頭輕喘，他的天使正一點一點的與自己融合，他的後穴已經是情人的形狀，他為此感到無比的興奮，「阿茲拉斐爾、阿茲...！」

  
天使在惡魔的嬌喊聲中讓自己的分身全部沒入惡魔體內，「自己動...，克羅里。」

  
聽話的惡魔馬上用雙腿施力，在天使身上上下動作，讓後穴淺吐深吞著情人的性器，而且光是抽插還不夠，克羅里往天使的方向湊近，讓阿茲拉斐爾進入的角度能夠蹭到自己的敏感點，「阿茲拉斐爾、嗯...」

  
阿茲拉斐爾也輕喘著任憑克羅里在自己身上扭動，但動作太慢，磨去了他大半耐心，天使只好將惡魔一壓，壓在床上，抓住情人的腰肢就是猛頂，讓身下惡魔的浪叫聲也變大，後穴也緊緊的吸住自己的性器，刺激的讓天使喘出聲。

「啊！天使、哈啊...天使！」克羅里拱起身體，他承受不了這麼大的快感，下意識想逃，但慾望促使他雙腿夾緊情人的腰部，讓天使離不開，持續的操他，要沒多久惡魔就被操到繳械，沒被碰觸的性器吐出白濁的液體，讓自己肚子添了幾道白色，但自己高潮還不夠，得讓天使也高潮了刺激才會停下。阿茲拉斐爾持續挺進，且換了一個姿勢，將克羅里的雙腿架在肩膀上，自己則往前壓將雙手撐在床上，用下半身把惡魔釘在床上。

  
剛射的惡魔被逼出舒服的淚水，唾液也因為嘴合不上而流出，他舒服的皺起眉頭但捨不得閉上眼，一雙漂亮的蛇眼一秒都沒有離開身上的天使，那團可愛的如同鵝黃色棉花糖的情人正流著汗操他，讓他興奮到最高點。

激情減緩在阿茲拉斐爾將白液都射進克羅里體內之後才開始，天使累的連分身都沒有抽出就壓在惡魔的身上粗喘，而底下的惡魔則一臉滿足的用四肢卷緊自己的情人，他剛剛還射了第二次，真是太爽了。

  
「我現在真的可以給你完整的十分鐘看書了，天使。」克羅里雙手捏了幾下天使的腰間肉，「我滿足了。」惡魔咯咯笑著，開心的用鼻尖磨蹭情人的耳朵。

  
「克羅里，我給你十分鐘。」阿茲拉斐爾調整好呼吸後，撐起身體看著身下的惡魔激情後的模樣，「給你十分鐘的休息時間，如果你能忍耐十分鐘的話。」

  
「咦？等等、阿茲拉斐爾。」克羅里驚訝的看著天使脫下格紋睡衣，感覺要來真的，別提還插在自己體內的性器又開始充血，或是一直都沒有消退？「阿茲拉斐爾？」

  
「十分鐘計時開始。」

-End-


End file.
